As Told by Ginger
As Told by Ginger is an action-adventure game based on the show of the same name. It was produced by Quarantine Development and published by THQ for the GameCube, XBOX and PlayStation 2 in 2004. The game garnered criticism for its use of violence. Work on the game began in 2002 by Quarantine's Columbia division, intended for release in 2003 but held back due to Nickelodeon being reluctant to release the game. They changed their minds and the game got released in 2004 to coincide with the hour-long special Butterflies are Free. Plot The game centers on a new student, Joy, at Lucky Jr. High who turns all of the students against one another. Ginger gets the worst of it as the popular girls are now actively trying to get even with her since Ginger indirectly encouraged the student to apply herself and dominate the popularity climate. Ginger is helped by a mysterious individual via a walkie talkie, who warns her of Joy. Whilst trying to clear her name and calm the rising vitriol, Ginger faces three figures from Luck Jr. High's clique. First she encounters Hope, who received the worst of Joy's plan, becoming more expendable and blaming it on Ginger. After winning the fight, Ginger tries to get more info from Hope, but she knows nothing beyond the fact that Mipsy and Miranda are out to get her as well. Next, Ginger encounters Mipsy in the school auditorium, and the latter believes that Ginger helped convince Joy to ruin the school as payback for sending her to Avalanche Arts Academy. This time, Ginger goes right into the fight, knowing Mipsy can't be reasoned with. When Ginger beats her, Mipsy is surprised to learn that Ginger didn't fight her for payback. Mipsy is more helpful in providing insight to Joy's plan, where Joy's spreading lies and using emotional tactics to get people to follow her lead. After making it to the roof access, through the tip of the walkie talkie figure, Ginger finds Miranda who is vivid with anger. She doesn't reveal a motive and instead goes right into fighting Ginger. The latter succeeds, and Miranda claims that she fought to maintain her friendship with Courtney, and that Joy convinced her that Ginger was trying to replace her. Next, Ginger is given clues as to where the walkie talkie figure is and discovers she's in the boiler room. Ginger learns that the figure's Courtney, and that Joy threw her in the room when she refused to go through with her ultimate plan, to eradicate every troubling social class in Lucky Jr. High. Ginger finds Joy and it leads to a final battle. The fight ends when the girls fall through the roof and lands in Principal Milty's office. Ginger awaits an expected punishment, but Milty reveals that he learned of Joy's plans and was also tied up so he couldn't warn anyone. Joy is promptly expelled and Milty promises to not hold Ginger accountable for whatever damage she caused on the condition she promises to partake in after school affairs. Ginger exits the school and is welcome to fanfare as Darren approaches her for a warm embrace. A post credit sequence shows Courtney reuniting with Miranda and Mipsy, who each watch as Joy gets apprehended by the police. Courtney questions the injuries the latter two girls sustained, but none of them are comfortable admitting it, aside from claiming that it evens out Operation Transfer Girl. Another version of this cutscene was made, which included cameos from Lil and Susie of All Grown Up. In this version, the three discover that Lil and Susie put Joy up to the plot to eradicate all bullying social-types, and they see the two sneaking away. The three proceed to chase after them. While this version wasn't used, it could still be accessed through a hidden collectible. Bonus Material Throughout the game, you could find collectibles that unlock pictures in the game's art gallery, as well as various bonus films. *: Not available on the GameCube version * Alternate post-credit ending scene. * The Sponegbob Squarepants Movie promo. * "The Party", As Told by Ginger pilot. * Snippets from the game's voice recording sessions, featuring Melissa Disney, Laraine Newman, Cree Summer and Sandy Fox. Reception Beyond the criticism it received for its violence, the game received decent reviews. Praise went toward its graphics and storyline, while staying faithful to the show it's based on. The game was described as Bully for a much younger audience.Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Nickelodeon